Ruby rebel
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: Before the events in the story Red vengeance, a girl and her accomplices travel far from their home in search of what was lost long ago. (Part two to the conspiracy series)
1. Authors note

During the creation of this "series" I had written two stories (both the original and the re-write) for the first part of it, a story called, "Red Vengeance"; looking back at both of them I noticed that the original in my opinion is the worse of the two, but ever since you all seem to like it, I will make the fan fictions main story a combination of the two, due to them both being flawed and not very good. For those who haven't read both of the stories this will be the stories new synopsis:

Two girls named Josephine S Spears and Nancy Crane took a boat from France to England to track down four children named, Noriane (Her name was Dorothy in the original and her hair was green), Marianne (known as Merriam in the original), Lewis (His name was Mordechai in the original) and Arvin (known as Chuck in the original). The two got an apartment and immediately started to investigate during the night; on the first day Josephine found a locket with a picture of four children inside which was temporarily taken by Sebastian, who was informed that she was seen taking something from the crime scene outside of her apartment, and they were taken to the Phantomhive manor for further questioning, which is where they met Ciel and they agreed to work together to solve the case. The very next day they awaken to hear a sound outside, but can't seem to find the source of the sound until the day afterwards and found out the source was coming from an abandoned nightclub. Once they looked inside and realized that the people they were looking for were there, they were knocked unconscious and woke up tied to a chair next to Ciel Phantomhive, who went there after being told that the noise might have some link to the case he was solving. Marianne reveals herself with an axe in hand and promises to let them go if they give back her locket; Josephine lies about having it in her pocket and tells her to take it, but when Marianne reaches down to get it she is punched, knocking her to the ground. She gets up and swings her axe at her; a fight ensues between them, which ends in Marianne having a large gash on her eye. Josephine's Uncle, William T Spears takes the girls to their apartment after being called by her earlier in the day about their plan and then finding them after hearing noise coming from the nightclub. On the way there, William explains that because of what they just witnessed, they will be in court in a few days.

Now that everything is explained, the next chapter will be the official beginning of the story Ruby rebel.


	2. In the streets of Le Havre

_There seemed to be no end to the hallway she was walking down, when she looked behind her everything faded into darkness, so she had no choice but to walk onwards which was dimly lit through the grimy asylum windows. Everything was silent except for the clacking noise of her shoes against the tile floor which seemed to echo throughout the entire building; which in her opinion, made the building seem empty. However, somewhere inside of her, she felt that someone… __**something **__was following closely behind her, but she didn't want to turn around. Marianne scoffed at the thought, she was alone, and why would she become so paranoid over being followed when she was all by herself? She decided to look behind her; many shapes were moving in the darkness. With a sudden feeling of panic, she quickened her pace and heard whatever was behind her follow suit which only made her go into a full-out sprint, but had to come to a halt at what was ahead._

_ The entire hallway seemed to stop, as if it was on a cliff and whatever walked towards it would fall right off into the void below. To test her theory, she took a tile that had already been dismantled from the floor and threw it. Much to her dismay, the tile fell down until it was out of sight. And to add to her feeling of hopelessness, the sounds of footsteps drew near; she could clearly see what had followed her, they none other than the asylum doctors with looks of hatred towards her. Marianne started to panic; __**this can't happen again**__; she would rather jump and fall into nothingness than have them drag her away kicking and screaming. She was in a lose lose situation; if she fell it would result in her dying, but if she didn't, they'd take her away; she would live longer, but she would die a slow agonizing death. She had to make a split second decision; the more she thought about it the less time she had left, so she had to do something now. Before she could leap off of the edge a hand grabbed her, followed by another and another. She struggled to break free to the hands seizing her and started to scream,_

_"Let go of me! Let go!"_

* * *

><p>"Let go!"<p>

Instead of being in the asylum, she found herself in her bed, or at least what she used as a bed which was a blanket and a pillow on the floor. The whole thing was a nightmare, much to her relief and she luckily didn't wake anyone up while she was hysterically writhing and screaming "let go of me", because if anyone did they would think she was a complete and utter lunatic.

Brushing the dirt from her dress, she stood up, made her way across the room, occasionally stepping over the body of a sleeping child and sat down at an unoccupied side of the bench near the window. Through the cracked and filthy glass, all of Le Havre was silent and motionless with the exception of the shipyard which was erupting with noise as it always was; new ships were being made, repaired and a large amount of them were being filled with various crates as preparation for their departure later in the morning. Next to her she heard something shift, she looked over to see

"Good morning Annie," She greeted with a smile. "What are you doing up so early?"

"No reason," The other lied. "I just wanted to look out the window."

Noriane sat up and gazed out the window, she had a look of confusion on her face, until her eyes came upon something.

"Look at all the people!" She remarked.

At the docks, a crowd people climbed aboard a large ship carrying luggage of all sizes. Most of them seemed incredibly tired due to it being early in the morning; many parents shot looks of annoyance towards their whining and irritable children, some of them seemed to be impatient to get on the ship and a select few were trying to get some sleep while waiting in the line forming towards the ship's entrance.

"They're going to America, no doubt about it." Marianne stated.

"I've never seen one so big; I want to go on a ship like that!" Noriane exclaimed happily.

"Keep it down, I was trying to sleep." Someone groaned from across the room.

"Sorry Arvin," She apologized.

"It's too late now, you woke me up." Arvin replied. "I'm going to get breakfast; do you want anything?"

"I want some eggs… no wait, a piece of toast… never mind, I…" Noriane hesitated. "I'll come along with you."

She followed him out of the door, but stopped to look at Marianne before asking, "Do you want to come to?"

"No," She replied simply. "I'll eat later."

After she left the room, Marianne continued to look out the window. The traffic had picked up on the streets below and more adults were starting to go outside; they were most likely going to work, but she couldn't know. A young girl walked amidst the adults, not stopping to take a rest or chat as she made her way down the street. It was a peculiar sight to see, what child would be awake at this hour?


End file.
